


Stowaways

by PockyWrites



Category: 5up - Fandom, DK - Fandom, Toast - Fandom, amongus - Fandom, fundy - Fandom, hafu - Fandom, minecraftyoutubers, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyWrites/pseuds/PockyWrites
Summary: After Tommy and Tubbo had a talk on the bench before Schlatt's festival, they decided that it was in their best interest to actually go through with their plan to run away.With Fundy alone and angry he wants to go with them. What happens when they see a ship land on the Dream smp and they head inside?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up, Tubbo & Fundy, tommy & fundy, tubbo & tommy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Stowaway | Fundy

I can feel the nails on my paws skid across the metal floor as I quickly scurry around the airship. My ears twitch when I hear a sound coming from somewhere behind me and I quickly press my back against the wall. Peeking around the corner I see someone on an touchpad walking by checking on the general maintenance of the ship.

They stopped and opened a panel, connecting the wires to their corresponding colors. I take this opportunity to quickly dart down the hall, careful to only land on my paw pads to not make noise. As they close the panel and start to turn my direction, I quickly hide under a side table that was close by.

I was steadying my breath as the person just walked away without suspicion. Crawling out of my hiding place, I head in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen.

I have gotten to know the ship since I have.... illegally boarded. I know what you are thinking. " _Fundy, why have you boarded a ship illegally? Don't you know you can get thrown off for that?"_ and the answer to that is yes. I do know that. I have my reasons though.

Without anymore issues, I am able to make it to the kitchen and quickly peruse the stacked shelves. I open the bag that is strapped over my shoulder and start taking small amounts of every food I can get my hands on. If I take smaller amounts of food, then there will be less suspicion.

Finishing up my gathering, I close my bag and start towards the kitchen door. As I am about to leave, I hear about two sets of footsteps and a conversation heading my direction. In a moment of panic I scurry back into the kitchen and squeeze myself in a cabinet under the sink.

I hear the footsteps approach the kitchen archway and the voices get clearer, "I see what you're saying. Counter argument. We instead should just do more jobs for money rather than just strip for it." I can feel my face twist in confusion at that statement.

I hear a woman's voice speak up, "Yes.... but jobs take longer and we usually put our lives at risk. It's better to strip for it. People love that." The pair of feet shuffle closer to me, and I can hear the fridge open. There is a short sigh and the first voice speaks up, "Hafu. Listen. I have a great idea. How about the next planet we land on, you can go strip. Then, the rest of us can do a job _we_ enjoy. Deal?"

There was a slight silence as if the woman is actually considering the option. The fridge closes and I'm assuming there was a form of nonverbal communication as there was nothing but silence for the next five minutes.

I can feel my bones start to ache at the awkward position I put myself into. Silently wishing for them to leave. My wishes we're not answered as I could hear more shuffling and chairs slide on the floor. With a quiet "Thanks" I could hear them sit and eat in silence.

I let out a little whine and try to reposition myself. Unfortunately as soon as I moved, I hit one of the many cleaning supplies hiding under here with me. I freeze. I could here one of the two people in the room slowly get up from their chair and walk over to my area. I could feel my heart rate quicken as I just sat curled under there hoping they won't open the cupboard.

As you know it, today is not my lucky day. My eyes stung a little as the cupboard opened and light was let in. I look up at the man in staring wide eyed back at me. "What the hell!?" He yells and steps back about to grab something out of his pocket. In panic I raise my arms, trying to tell him I was surrendering. Speaking also helped...

"I am not here to hurt you!" I yell out. I look out from the corner of my eye and see the woman that also got up from her chair to see what the screaming was about. She let out a little squeak and grabbed what I was assuming was a baton, and not the fun kind. I kept screaming, trying to not alarm them more than I already have, all while trying to get out from under the sink.

The screaming continued until there was a yell from the kitchen door. "What is going on?!" I could here his footsteps travel to the sink, and that is when I finally flopped out from under the sink.

There was a mixture of yelling from the two original people in the room, trying to explain what happened. "I was making us some food-" "I heard a noise from-" "and suddenly he let out a scream-" 

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I heard the new person yell. They both fell silent and slowly got up into a sitting position. I glanced up at him and I saw he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Can someone please- _calmly_ tell me what happened?" He said, letting go of his nose, giving me a small glance. The woman was the first person to speak up. "Well. Me and dk got hungry, so we headed to the kitchen where I made us some leftovers." The supposed "dk" cut in, "Yeah, and then when we sat down there was a noise coming from the sink. So I got up to check what the noise was-" The woman cut in, "Then he screamed like a little girl, so I came and checked what it was-" "I didn't scream like a little girl. I mean, I think all of us would scream if we saw a random fox hiding under their sink..." "Anyway, I came over to check and there he is. A fox under our sink." The woman finished.

The man with the leaf sticking out of his head rubbed his face a slowly nodded, taking in all the information. With a sigh he turned to me and crouched down to my level. I backed away a bit out of suspicion and he just smiled. "Are you able to speak?" He asks me. I slightly nod, unsure of his motives. "Okay. Then let me ask you a question. How and where did you board my ship?"

I glance between the three of them and take a deep breath. "I- uh- The Dream smp...." I say quietly. The man nods and thinks for a moment. "Hmm... That was a while ago. Meaning you have been here for quite a while...." I didn't answer him. All three of them were looking at me and all I could do was curse myself out for being caught.

"Okay!" The man yelled and clapped while standing up. I flinched a little at the sudden loud noise, "We need to have a meeting a decide what to do with the stowaway." He turned to the other two, "Can you please show...." He gave me a quick glance, "What was your name?" "Fundy..." I say with caution. Turning back to his teammates, "Can you show Fundy to the guest room for now. We will have a meeting about this soon."

With that said, he headed out of the kitchen and the other two gave each other a look and then looked at me. "Okay stowaway. Follow us." dk said and held out a hand for me to grab. I didn't take his offer, instead grabbing the counter next to me. I then followed them through the halls to a room where the doors opened.

"Okay. So this is where you will be for however long 5up wants you here." dk explained, "No funny business." He warned. The woman glares at me and gives me the _I'm watching you_ hand sign as they walk away. The door shuts and I wait for their footsteps to quiet down.

After I deem it good enough, I try to open the door. Locked. Of course, why wouldn't it be? Letting out a frustrated sigh I quickly glance around the room. There was a small bed in the center with white linen covering it. Next to it was a bedside table with a lamp on top of it. Glancing around more I can see a desk tucked in a corner, a couple magazines stacked on it. There was a non-moving fan attached to the ceiling and next to it was a vent. My eyes widen as I realize, _a vent!_

I quickly look around for anything to use to climb to the vent. I run to the desk and attempt to move it, but it was nailed to the floor. I then run to the bedside table and again, it was nailed to the floor. I let out a wail of defeat and look around the room. As much as I looked, there was just nothing I could use.

I climbed onto the bed, lightly bouncing it. It creaked under my weight. I glance up at the vent and squint my eyes in determination. I start to bounce, gaining momentum trying to get higher and higher. I then use all my might to jump off the bed and attempt to grab onto the fan. With some success, I grip onto one of the blades with one hand. I could feel the blade ready to give out at any moment. I work fast and attempt to reach the vent grate.

With a couple of swings, the fan moves with me and I am so close to touching it. I can feel the texture of the vent, but just as I am about to grip it, the blade gives way. I heard a hard _snap_ and the next thing I know, I am on the ground. Pain shoots up my back and I let out a hiss.

I could hear footsteps approaching my room fast. They must've heard me. In a panic, I grab the broken blade and start hammering away at the vent. The footsteps are close and I'm finally able to break the vent. I throw the blade to the ground and hide under the bed. My door opens and I could hear two people start conversing.

"He got out?!" One voice said, it was an unfamiliar man. "There's no way..." dk's voice replies. "We have to tell 5up..." The other says. dk lets out a sigh, "Guess we do.... God dammit.." I can hear the frustration in his voice. "Here, you go tell him and I'll stay here to see if the stowaway comes back." dk suggests. The other man sighs and I hear his shoes squeak as he turns and walks away.

I hear dk take a step into my room. I lift the blanket that draping over the edge of the bed to peek out. I can see his shoes, he's right under the vent I just broke. He bends over to pick up the broken blade I snapped off the fan and inspected it. "How did he...?" I can hear dk say under his breath. he stands still in the middle of the room, probably just looking at what I accomplished.

Soon more footsteps can be heard as people approach. dk's shoes change direction towards the door to greet the two people. I hear 5up's voice, "What happened?!" He says, his feet stepping into the room. "I literally have no idea. We heard a loud bang and when we got here, the vent and fan blade were broken. We assumed he somehow escaped." I see 5up's foot start tapping.

"No... There's no way." 5up starts, "That fan blade, clearly, he tried to hang off it after... jumping on the bed." I release the cover I was holding to try to conceal my hiding place, "Look. You can see the messed up sheets where he jumped. After he jumped he grabbed that blade to try and reach the vent..." My heart started racing as I heard my actions being talked about in a play-by-play, "When he grabbed the blade, however, it wasn't strong enough to hold his weight. Soon, it snapped. He fell to the ground and that's what we all heard. I sent you two up and Fundy must've heard you coming." His feet shuffled to the vent grate and he reached down to grab it, "In a panic, he must've broke the vent to try and make it seem like he escaped.... but unfortunately he made a mistake." 5up started walking to the bed. "Unfortunately, the mistake was thinking he could outsmart me." The sheets were suddenly lifted and I tried shuffling further back under the bed.

I saw 5up lean down and give me a soft smile, "Hello Fundy." He stated simply. I gulped down saliva out of nervousness. "You know Fundy... You're actually pretty smart. Had me going there for a while." He suddenly straightened himself out, "Boys! I have decided that we are not going to eject the stowaway," confused protests can be heard from the other two, "Instead. I want to use Fundy. On our next mission." I could practically see 5up's smile. I can feel my paws start to sweat and a nervous heartbeat started in my chest.

"Please, come on out Fundy. We don't want to hurt you." 5up says in a soothing tone. Trying to lure me out. "I know you've been stealing food as well. I take inventory once a week and I see that we are running out of food faster than usual. But I just assumed that was because dk got hungrier." 5up giggled and dk let out a sound of protest.

I stayed put under the bed, not wanting to move. "Come to dinner Fundy. You know where the dining room is, am I correct?" I didn't answer. "Good. I will see you there." 5up started leaving the room, motioning the others to follow him.

I stayed under the bed, waiting for their footsteps to quiet down. After I was sure they were gone, I quickly scrambled out from under the bed and ran out the door. Taking the route I was able to remember, I make a mad dash back to the familiar hallway that led to the kitchen. As soon as I got there I made a B-line for a small corner. A very tiny corner hidden behind a barrel. I slid it away and there was an exposed vent. I quickly took it off and climbed in, replacing the barrel and the vent.

I scurried through the vent. My feet quiet as I traveled through the all too familiar path. I can hear faint whispering as I approached the area and army crawled my way to the big room. I crawl out of the vent and let out a sigh.

"FUNDY!" I turn around and see Tommy and Tubbo sitting there, happy to see my return. "Hey guys!" I say, trying to make my voice sound as cheerful as possible. "What have you gotten today?" Tommy asks, already trying to grab at my bag.

I slap his hand and he lets out a whine, "What?" He asks and I just shake my head. "Patience Tommy." He just leans back and crosses his arms. I sit down and open my bag. Pouring out the goodies I was able to bring back.

Tubbo and Tommy let out excited squeals and start digging around. Tommy grabs an apple and Tubbo grabs some bread and a juice box. I scratch the back of my head and let out a sigh.

"Hey, listen guys... I fucked up." They both give me worried glances, "What'doyou mean?" Tommy asks. I let out a small sigh, "I... got seen." Both boys's eyes widened, "What do you mean you got seen? By who?" Tubbo asks, worry lacing in his voice.

"I mean, I got seen by.... Pretty I think half the crew?" My voice squeaks at the end. Tommy and Tubbo start to both talk at the same time about how worried they are, if they're gonna get thrown off the ship, etc.

"Boys, boys." They both bring their attention to me, "Listen. It doesn't seem like I will get thrown out. This one guy- 5up- I think his name was, seemed like a good person. We'll be okay." I say.

Tommy and Tubbo stare at me with worry, but nod, "We trust you Fundy...." I smile a bit. "Yeah. Don't worry, I have dinner with them later. I have to attend. You two will stay put. Everything will be okay." I say, smiling and letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Everything will be okay..."


	2. Dinner | Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time :)

I follow behind 5up, my paws just barely touching his heels. I wanted to back away, but I was afraid that 5up would get suspicious and start attacking me. No matter how nice he seems.

I already knew where the dining room was, but as I was walking to it, I ran into 5up. He then suggested we walk together. So now we are here. I nervously rub my hands together taking quick glances at the areas, people, and things we pass.

Soon enough we come up to a door and it opens automatically. 5up turns to me and gestures towards the door, "Stowaways first." He says simply. I let out a nervous chuckle and enter the dining room.

In the dining room was a little table, large enough to fit about 10 people. In the middle of the table sat these fake fruit in a bowl. There was a door that I knew led to the kitchen and a shelf that contained plates, bowls, and silverware.

5up moved past me and sat at the empty table. He gestured to the seat in front of him, "Please, sit." I obey, quickly sitting and putting my hands in my lap. "Is anyone else coming?" I ask, looking around, then back at 5up. He just shakes his head, "Nope. I asked for them to eat elsewhere so I could talk to you privately." He smiles as he speaks and even though I shouldn't, I feel a sort of ease...

"Listen, Fundy..." 5up starts, "I have a couple questions I would like to ask you." He then pulls out his tablet and taps it a couple times, "First, are there anymore stowaways?" He looks up at me, squinting his eyes, waiting for my answer. I think for a moment and slowly shake my head. He nods and taps his tablet a couple more times, "Okay... Next, where did you say you boarded?"

"Dream smp..."

"Okay. Why did you board?"

I look down at my hands, my thumbs twiddling nervously, "I was angry. Angry at my father. He went insane you see. Exiled after a tyrannical leader took over..." I trail off, my memories replaying in my head. I could feel myself wanting to cry, but I refused.

5up nodded and continues, "Okay, where are you currently hiding? On my ship I mean."

Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, "Uhhh... I am hiding in a... deep corner in the storage area..." I carefully form my lie.

5up nods again, tapping on his tablet. It was quiet for a moment and then he put his tablet on the table. "Okay.... Fundy. I was talking to my crewmates yesterday and they wanted to shoot you out of the ship." I could feel my stomach drop all the way to my feet, "But after that little failed stunt you pulled yesterday... I decided to reconsider. You seem very smart and agile. You can be a great asset to our team." I slowly let out a little sigh of relief.

"However," He continued, "That does not excuse all the food you have taken." I bit my lip, "You're lucky you're adorable, or else I would be going a lot harder on you." I snapped my head up in surprise, a small blush creeping on my face. 5up let out a little giggle and got up from his chair, putting his tablet away.

"Alright. Enough chit chat, let's eat some food."

Dinner was quiet. We both ate our food in silence. I only took a couple bites, making sure to chew very slowly to make it seem like I'm actually eating. When 5up wasn't paying attention, I snuck some food into my bag.

After he was done, he stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. While he was away, I shoved the rest of my food into my bag for the boys later. He re-entered the dining room and noticed my plate was empty, "Oh! Shall I take your plate for you?" He asks. I simply nod and say a small "Thank you" as he grabs my plate and puts it into the kitchen. He returns once more.

"Fundy. I have one more thing to ask of you before I stop bothering you for the night." I nod slightly and get up from my chair, "I want you to show me your hiding place." I can feel my stomach drop a second time tonight and gulp harshly, "O-oh..." I start, "Why do you need to? I can just grab my things and bring it to the guest room..." 5up scrunches his face, thinking, "Well... you are correct, but I also want to see your hiding place so I know where to look if we ever get anymore stowaways." I can feel the beads of sweat returning on my forehead as I try to think of a way out of this. An idea hatches almost immediately, "Okay. Follow me!" I shout, sprinting out of the room.

I make a mad dash down the hallways, hearing 5up shouting behind me to slow down. I quickly run around corners, my nails scratching the surface of the floor, the storage area in sight. I dash into the door and glance around. Boxes and bags securely attached to the walls. I run to a corner, opening my bag and taking out random things to make it look like I have been there for a while. I take out a spare shirt and place it on the ground, along with a couple half eaten food and a half drunken bottle of water. I scramble out of the corner and wait in the middle of the room for 5up.

When he finally arrives, he's out of breath. "Fundy!" He yells, catching his breath, "Why did you run!?" He asks. I just smile and shrug, turning to the corner I placed all my things in. "It's over there." I say pointing. I hear 5up walk further into the room, towards the corner I'm pointing at. He looks over the area and nods a couple times. He turns to look at me.

"Looks..... cozy..." He commented. I nodded I gently swayed in place to try and calm my nerves, "Yeah, you get used to it after a while." 5up nods and turns back to the little corner, "I'm very surprised none of the crew members noticed you or this area. It's not very well hidden." I swallow a nervous lump edging up my throat, "I dunno man. Maybe I'm just that good at hiding..." He looks at me and gently nods, "Alright! Well, you can gather your things and take them to your room. I will check on you before bed and then I will see you in the morning!" 5up announces rather cheerfully.

I nod and walk to gather my items. I can feel 5up eyeing me as I quickly grab everything. When I shove everything into my bag, I turn and smile at 5up. He smiles back and gestures to the door, "Shall I escort you to your room?" He asks. I nod out of fear, not wanting to make him suspicious. I start walking and 5up follows beside me.

We arrive to my room and the door opens. It was the same room I was put in when I was first found out, except the vent was fixed and the fan is missing a blade. I walk in and set my things down on the bed. I hear 5up follow me and the door shut, "Unfortunately this room is the only one available. I wanted to give you a room that you didn't break.... but I also didn't want to be unfair to my crew members." He explains. I simply nod,

"This is perfect. Thank you for being kind to me..." 5up smiles, "Of course, but remember, I only like you cause your agile and smart..." He walks to the door, "Also because your cute..." the door opens. I feel my face flush and before I can say anything else, he walks out the door.

I glance around the room, checking for any mics or any cameras of the sort. I check the little shelf, the light, even the vent. After discovering nothing, I take a deep breath, relieved. I look at the bed and sit down. I open my bag and take out a journal. I grab out my pen and open the journal to a new page:

_Journal entry #1:_

_After about 1 week from stowing away on this ship. 1 week from leaving the smp... 1 week since my father probably last thought about me..._

_I was discovered. After going on a supply run, I accidentally made a noise that alerted two crew members on board. Luckily, their captain(?), 5up, showed me mercy and didn't throw me off the ship. He even gave me a room. We had dinner together, he asked me questions. I had to think quickly, I couldn't give away the location of Tommy and Tubbo..._

_I think he may be suspicious of me though. I can't really tell what he is thinking. His face is hard to read. He also keeps complimenting me.... not that I'm complaining._

_Tonight, I will sneak out the room and give the food I stored from dinner to the boys. We are getting close to freedom. I just have to keep them hidden._

_I can do this._

I close my journal and stuff it into my bag. I glance at the clock on the bedside table. It read "11:34". I let out a sigh and grab my bag, securing it across my body. I walk to the door, hoping it wasn't locked. Luckily, the door opened and I glanced outside. Looking up and down the hallway, I listen to try to hear any sign of life. When I hear nothing, I take a step out the door.

Running quietly through the halls, I take the same path I always take. I turn down the last hallway, taking one more glance around before moving the box and taking off the vent. Crawling inside, I replace the box and vent. I crawl through the familiar small metal ducts, hearing small voices the closer I come.

"Tommy! You ate my cupcake!" I heard Tubbo, "I didn't! You probably lost it..." Tommy rebutted, "What? You expect me to believe I LOST a cupcake?" I can hear Tommy scoff, "Knowing you, you probably did." I entered the room and their attention immediately turned to me, "FUNDY!" Tubbo started, "Tommy stole my cupcake!" I let out a little sigh, "I did not! Tubbo probably lost it!"

"Boys, boys," I try to calm them, "Please calm down. If you're too loud, they might hear you." Tubbo stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. I let out a sigh, "Tommy. Did you or did you not steal Tubbo's cupcake?" Tommy threw his arms up in the air, "I didn't!" Tubbo stomped his foot, "He did! I know it! I never ate it!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough. Here, I brought some better food." I gave them my bag and opened it for them. They excitedly rummaged through the bag, pulling out items I got from the dinner. They sat down in the middle of the room and happily ate them items. I sat on the ground with them and leaned against a wall, exhausted. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what my next moves are.

Before I know it, I feel my body being shaken. I open my eyes to see Tubbo, "Good morning, Tubbo." I mumble and sit up to stretch. "I don't remember falling asleep..." I rub the back of my neck and look around. We are in the vents still. Tommy is in a corner sleeping.

"It's not morning." Tubbo says, "You were only sleeping for probably about an hour." I raise my eyebrow, "I thought you wouldn't want to sleep for too long since the people on the ship know about you." Tubbo explains. I smile a little and pat his head, "Thanks toobo." He smiles at the nickname.

I let out one more stretch and stand up, "Alright, then I am going to go back to my room. You and Tommy behave alright. I'll bring you both a cupcake when I return tonight, okay?" Tubbo nods and crawls over to Tommy. He settles down next to him and curls up to sleep. I smile at the sight and crawl through the vents.

I make it back to my room without any issues and laid under the covers. As I lay there, I start thinking. I get up and grab the covers off the bed. I then run through the halls, quiet as a mouse. I make it back to the vent no problem and pulled the covers through the vent. When I made it back to the main room, I see Tubbo and Tommy sleeping back to back. I let out a little smile and walk over to slowly cover the two boys.

Tubbo stirs a little and looks at me, "Hey, go back to sleep. Sorry, I was just covering you two." I explain softly, trying not to wake Tommy. He just nods and pulls the covers up to his neck, making sure Tommy still has some. I then quickly run back to my room.

As I am running through the halls, I was suddenly stopped, "What are you doing?" I freeze in fear. Turning around I see 5up standing in the hall, "This is the third time I heard you running through the hall..." I bite my lip, trying to hide the fear on my face, "Uhh... I was... looking around?" The alarms in my head went off when I said that, _"That was a horrible lie... Now I sound more suspicious."_

He raised an eyebrow, my thoughts raced through my head as I tried coming up with a better lie, "Uhh... What I mean is, I was looking for the kitchen... I was feeling..... Snacky?" The words slowly came out of my mouth. 5up slowly nodded.

"Okay... You sounded like you were running back and forth though." I pursed my lips together, my eyes traveling anywhere except 5up's face. I could tell he was getting more and more suspicious of my actions, but I couldn't come up with anything. 5up came closer, I looked down at his shoes. "Is everything alright Fundy?" He asked.

My face flushed when he grabbed my hand. I quickly look up and my eyes meet with his concerned ones. I could feel myself shrink under his gaze. "Yeah." I squeaked, "I'm okay..." My voice growing quieter and quieter. "Here follow me," he started pulling my hand.

I followed reluctantly. We walked down the hall, towards a room. The door opened and we both entered, it was a room kind of like the one I was staying in. It was more decorated, the bed has a dark comforter, the walls are white and covered in posters and drawings of various characters and games. He sits on his bed and pats the space next to him.

My face flushes and I look at him confused and slightly concerned, "Come sit." He says simply. "At least take me out to dinner first." I joke. 5up looks at me with confusion, "What? Oh! No, I just want to talk." He chuckles, correcting himself. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." I slowly approach his bed and sit down, the bed creaking a little as I sit.

"Listen, Fundy. I understand that these past 24 hours have been rough, and probably the past week." 5up let out a sigh and leaned back, "and I just want to let you know, even though you are a stowaway, you are in no danger. I understand if you are on edge, which is why I am going easy on you." I tried not to seem so uptight, sitting on the bed. I can feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead, "I just want to let you know, you can talk to me anytime, about anything."

I turn to 5up for the first time since sitting down and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I let myself calm down a little. All the stress of the past week slowly releasing. I almost let my guard down... Almost.

"Well I appreciate that. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about it." I let out a sigh and I felt 5up raise his hand to rub my back. "Take your time." He states. I let a smile grow on my face. Just as the heartfelt moment started, it quickly ended as we heard a yell come from the hallway. Both our heads snap to the door then back to each other.

We run out to the hall to see Hafu holding someone against the wall. "Who are you!?" She yells. 5up runs to her and I follow quickly behind. "What's happening!?" 5up calls out. She glances to us, "It's another stowaway!" She yells back. I can feel my stomach drop, I suddenly felt sick.

"What!?" 5up turns to me, accusing eyes shot at me. I shrunk under his gaze as we finally approach them. I could feel a lump growing in my throat as I realize who it is. Tubbo is pressed up against the wall, his hands are being held by Hafu, her other hand on his head. "He was running through the halls. How many more are there!?" She asks, looking at 5up.

I turn my gaze to 5up and I see his eyes are filled with annoyance and hurt? He looks back at Hafu and glances at Tubbo, "Take him to Fundy's room. We will decide what to do then."

Hafu pulls Tubbo from the wall and he immediately starts thrashing about, "No no no no no!" He starts screaming, "Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" Hafu then puts him in a tight hug. I can feel sweat start forming on my forehead and my heart starts thumping. I am trying to keep my cool, but then 5up starts speaking, "Tommy? Is that another one?" Tubbo is still thrashing about, trying to loosen himself from Hafu's grip, "Tommy! Bad! Sick!"

My eyes widen, I glance at 5up who was already looking at me, "Do you know this kid?" The question didn't even register, I just ran. I could hear 5up call after me. All I could focus on was getting to Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Phew*  
> Okay, so I have been thinking about this story for a while now. I really wanted to write it. If I write a character wrong, I'm sorry, I'm still new to the crewfu?
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it!


End file.
